Goodbye
by got2b-blonde
Summary: After Booth's death Brennan takes care of Parker.  Will she be able to get over it and raise his child or will his memory haunt her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is the first time i've really written something. (plus i'm only a high schooler). but please tell me how you like it! and ideas are appreciated! **

**P.S. in this story Rebecca had disappeared 3 years ago. So she is no longer apart of Parker's or Booth's life. **

"Bren, Sweetie, it's time to go," Angela said as she walked out of her office in a black dress.

Dr. Temperance Brennan was leaned over an autopsy table, peering at the skeleton of a small seven year old female

"I'm staying here, Ange. I need to find out what happened to this girl," Brennan said still examining the body.

"Sweetie, she's been sitting in limbo for the last twelve years! I'm sure she wouldn't mind waiting an hour or so while you say goodbye to a loved one…" Angela said walking up onto the platform. After a few minutes of silence Angela tried to convince her best friend again. "Brennan look at me… we are all hurting. And we all know you are hurting the most. We all loved Booth. Including you. You must go to his funeral… you'll regret it if you don't. Also, you are supposed to take Parker after the ceremony is over…and Booth would want you to be there, Bren…" Angela bent her head as she began to tear up. It's been very hard to stay strong, but she knew it was what she had to do to help ease the pain for her friend.

"Maybe you're right…okay I will go…" Brennan said quietly.

"? Are you okay?" Jack Hodgins asked quietly at the end of the ceremony. For the first time since they got to the cemetery Brennan looked up. Her eyes were swollen and red, while her face was wet with tears.

"I- I'm okay. I think I might stay here for a little longer. Would you and Angela mind taking Parker for awhile?" Brennan asked sniffling and holding back tears.

"Sure thing. We'll take him to get some lunch. Then drop him off here after," Hodgins replied.

"Thank you," Brennan whispered.

"Anytime Bren," He said as he turned around. Brennan could just barely hear him tell Angela and Parker that they were to go out to eat and then drop Parker off here again so he could go with her.

After hearing them drive away Temperance Brennan walked to where the coffin laid, and knelt down next to it. For the very first time since she had gotten the news she did not try to hold back her tears. Instead she let them flow freely.

"Booth… Why? Why did you have to go? Why was it your time to leave? You left both Parker and me…I miss you Seeley," she choked out, "I really do… you were and are my best friend… It's so hard without you. Knowing you were shot and died trying to make this world a better place…it doesn't seem fair! I feel so… numb now. You weren't only my best friend, but the love of my life as well. I love you Booth. Forever and always will my heart belong to you…" gently she ran her fingers along the coffin which held the love of her life. Her head fell down as she began to sob violently

'It's okay, Tempe… I'm here. I'm still with you baby. I'm going to watch over you and my son every day and night. Please don't cry, love. I'll be with you forever, I won't leave you. I love you Tempe,' Booth said as he watched the most important woman in his life cry over his death. He felt so helpless in heaven.

An hour later:

"Dr. Bones?" a sniffling child asked from a few yards away. Brennan looked up and turned her head. Parker Booth was standing alone. He looked so much like his father.

"Parker? Come here, Baby," Brennan said gently as she sat down off her knees. Parker walked quietly to Brennan. He sat down next to her but refused to look at the coffin.

"Bones?" Parker asked quietly.

"Yes Baby?" Brennan replied.

"Mommy… why does everyone keep telling me I have to be brave? I miss daddy…" the young child said fighting his tears.

"Oh, Sweetie! I miss him too!" Brennan said lifting Parker into her lap and wrapping her arms around him. "There is no need for you to be brave though… it's okay to feel sad and miss daddy. I miss him so much myself."

"to be brave, they said I must be strong… but is it okay to cry?" Parker said as tears began to flow and trail down his face.

"Yes, baby… it's okay to cry," Brennan said as she fought back her own tears. She tried not to cry in front of the child.

"I miss daddy… I want him to come back," parker said between sobs.

"Me too. I miss your father. But we must remember that he loved us very much. Daddy is still here with us baby, and he always will be," Brannan said holding the child as he cried for his father.

"H-How? Mommy… Daddy is gone…" Parker said.

"I know love. He's with the Angels now. Up in Heaven. But he is still with us. He's right here," Brennan said to Parker putting his hand over his heart and doing the same to herself with her own hand, "He's right here in our hearts. Forever he will be there, with us."

Hours later Parker was asleep in Brennan's lap. She carefully stood and carried the child to the car. After strapping the sleeping boy into his booster seat she got in her car and started the engine. Taking a deep breath she pulled out of the cemetery. She drove on but could not stop thinking about Booth.

Fifteen minutes later Brennan pulled into her driveway. She cut the engine and got out. She opened Parker's door and unbuckled him. Carefully she picked him up and carried him inside the house.

"C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" Parker asked still half asleep.

"Of course, Baby," Brennan replied. After changing him into his pajamas, Brennan carried Parker to her room and tucked him in before going to change into her own pajamas. Ten minutes later she was changed and getting into bed.

"Goodnight Baby," Brennan said to Parker kissing his forehead and turning out the lights.

'Temperance… thanks you for taking care of my boy. You are truly a mother figure for him. Parker… buddy, I'm sorry I had to leave…but I am still watching over you. And you have Tempe to take great care of you. I love you both with all my heart,' Booth thought quietly and lovingly to his sleeping family.

**A/N: please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Around seven AM, Temperance Brennan woke-up to a stirring child next to her. Everything had seemed like a dream until this morning.

"M-Mommy?" a young child screamed in his sleep while tossing and turning.

"Baby? Wake up love!" Brennan said as she rocked Parker back and forth trying to wake him from what seemed like such a terrible dream.

"Ahhh!" Parker screamed as he woke-up and began to cry. Brennan lifted him up and into her lap. She began to sway back and forth while trying to calm him down.

"Baby, are you okay? What happened?" Brennan questioned as she wiped away Parker's tears.

"I-I had a dream…Daddy was in it…I tried to save him. But the mean man shot him and I couldn't stop him! I tried to not see but I couldn't close my eyes…Mommy! I was so scared!"

"Ohh, Baby! It's okay honey. I promise. Daddy didn't suffer. And he is still watching us. Remember, he's with the angels? He can see us all the time," Brennan said to Parker.

"O-Okay…" Parker said relaxing into Brennan. After a few minutes Parker piped up, "Can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Ha ha! Of course baby! But we both need to shower and get ready for the day," Brennan said.

"Okay!" Parker said jumping up from the bed and running to the spare bedroom where all his clothes were. Five minutes later Parker came back with his outfit, hairbrush, and toothbrush. "Can you show me how to turn on the shower?" he asked.

"Sure Baby," Brennan said hopping up and showing him.

XxXxXx

Half an hour later Parker and Brennan were seated at the counter eating their pancakes.

"Mommy, these are so yummy!" Parker said smiling and taking another big bite.

"Thanks baby!" Brennan said smiling.

"Do I have to go to school today?" Parker asked a few minutes later after finishing his pancakes and his milk.

"Yes, you do. And I to go to work. But I promise I will be there to pick you up when you get out," Brennan replied as she rinsed the dishes and put them into the dishwasher. "Go get your coat and backpack, Baby."

"Yes Mommy," Parker said running off to get his things. Walking back into the kitchen Parker was all ready for school. Brennan grabbed her coat and bag. The small family then headed out the door.

XxXxXx

Fifteen minutes later, Brennan and Parker pulled up to the elementary school.

"Ready baby?" Brennan questioned when she opened the door and unbuckled him before picking him up and putting him down.

"Y-Yes Mommy. I just miss Daddy. But I'll be okay…" Parker said.

"Okay, well the school has my number in case you need anything or if something happens," Brennan said handing Parker his backpack after putting his lunch into it.

"Okay Mommy," Parker said putting his backpack on and looking up at Brennan.

"Have a great day, Baby," Brennan said kissing the top of Parker's head and hugging him goodbye.

"Bye Mommy!" Parker said waving at Brennan and running to meet his friends.

After watching Parker successfully make it into the building, Brennan got into the car.

"He is so much like his father," Brennan said quietly letting a tear slip. Starting the car she pulled out of the parking lot and headed for work.

'You're doing great, Honey. I know how difficult this is for you. And I wish I was there to ease the pain and stress in your life. I love you, Tempe. I'm still here, Bones…" Booth thought to Brennan as he watched the love of his life drive off down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry it's been long since i've posted. i've had writers block for this perticular story. :/ This is only a short chapter. Promise the next one will be longer! :)**

Twenty minutes later, Brennan was unlocking her office. Getting inside she turned on the light and hung up her coat. She walked over to her desk and sat down. On her desk sat a was a copy of Booth's will... Afraid to open it, she picked it up and put it in her purse. she promised herself she wwould open it after putting Parker to bed tonight.

"Good morning Dr.B, i'm surprised to see you here," Hodgins said walking into her office.

"Good morning Hodgins. I hadn't planned on coming in today... but I have decided I do need to keep life going. I must leave at noon though. I'm going to have a surprise for Parker when he gets home," Brennan said as she opened her email.

"Okay, well should I tell Angela you are here? No one is expecting you. Including our Jane Doe," Hoddgis said handing the file to Brennan.

"Tell her to please meet me on the platform in ten minutes. I need to look over the file as well as go to the bathroom first," Brennan said flipping the file open and begining to read.

"Sure thing, Dr. B," Hodgins replied as he quickly turned around and headed to his wife's office.

XxXxXx

"Ange?" Hodgins said opening her office door. Something wasn't right. The room was dark and very quiet. Turning around the corner Hodgins noticed Aangela sitting at her computer. "Ange? Is everything all right? Brennan came today..." Hodgins said quietly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She came... I knew she would. But she needs to stay home. It's going to be too painful for her here..." Angela said getting up from her computer. Hodgins looked at the monitor. The screen was a picture of Booth and across the screen it had the date of Booth's death and his whole name. At the end of the banner on the monitor Angela had written a few words in memory of the famous Seely Booth. Quickly he looked away before getting more upset. Angela wiped her tears away trying to hide it from Hodgins.

"She's leaving at noon. But she would like you to meet her on the platform in a few. Probably to start the sketches of our Jane Doe," Hodgins said a few seconds later.

"Okay, Just have to grab my camera, pencil, and sketch pad," Angela said turning and walking to her desk. She began to rumage through the drawers until she collected everything. "Okay, I'm off."

"Okay Ange. And love? It's okay to miss him. We all do," Hodgins said gentley.

"I gotta stay strong for Brennan. She needs that crutch to lean on," Angela said and with that she turned around and left her office leaving Hodgins there alone with his thoughts.

**A/N: Short! i know! sorry! :( But please Review! I need the inspiration! :)**

**So, What's Parkers surprise? Is Angela going to be able to give Brennan the complete support she needs? And who's our Jane Doe? **

**Find out soon! pce!**


End file.
